Target: April O'Neil
Target: April O'Neil is the 32nd episode of TMNT and is the 6th episode of the second season. It aired on November 23rd, 2013. "Goongala!" Description April tries to resume her normal life, but she realizes that Casey's life may be put on the line when Karai and her Robot Foot Soldiers start to go after April. Plot The episode begins at Shredder's lair. The Shredder (who is still in the country of Japan) speaks with Karai through a Mouser projection screen. He has already found out that she chose to attack the Turtles against his explicit orders, and he's very upset that she both defied him and 'failed miserably' in defeating all of the mutants. Karai then says that she can simply have The Kraang lay some improvements to the now easily defeated robot Foot Soldiers, as she partly blames them for the Turtles' escape, but The Shredder tells her to not have any more dealings with them until he has made his return - warning her for a second time that the penalty will be quite stiff if he discovers that she disobeyed him once again....Once he signs off, however, Karai decides to head right over to a Kraang hideout, where she finds that they have been working on their latest project (a robotic replica of Chris Bradford in his old human form, which she most likely ordered them to create). Karai tells them that, when it's database is fully-charged up, they should send it after a target to prove its worth, whom she instantly wants to be April O’Neil (but the Kraang are quite perturbed by this). Meanwhile, April is walking home at night while doing a few of her duties, with Donnie following her at close proximity. April soon senses that someone is following her, and, after instructing the person to show them-self, she tosses her tessen behind a trash can which reveals her stalker's identity - Donnie. She is rather surprised to see him, and is still annoyed because he and his brothers were responsible for turning her father into a 'homicidal mutant bat'. This time, she makes it clear that she never wants to see them again, and desperately wants to return to her normal life. Before she leaves, Donnie tells her that some things are just far beyond their control.... Back in the lair, the other three Turtles are casually watching an episode of SRMFF, while Raph is stealing Mikey's popcorn, kernel by kernel, and Mikey then bites him. Donnie then shows up and notices that, in the episode, the princess character is ticked off, due to the fact that the others forgot her birthday, and she doesn't want to see them again. Mikey once again remarks that it's so similar to Donnie's life. Donnie is offended by this, but the others point out that the princess character has angrily fled the team over 20 times and she always comes back anyway. Donnie then disconsolately walks into his lab, and notices that The Kraang communication orb is making noise again... The Turtles hit the streets in The Shellraiser, and Donnie tells them that, judging by what he was able to translate, The Kraang are seemingly working on some type of secret, heavy weaponry. Mikey jokingly says that it might be lasers disguised as burritos. Raph says that that only makes sense to Mikey - because the latter's brain is a big avocado. Leo tells them that, when they're done dealing with The Kraang, they might as well go get some Mexican...pizza. Meanwhile, April shows up at a hockey rink to apparently have yet another tutoring session with Casey, and finds the latter playing there. After April settles in, Casey asks if she has any other friends besides him, since she seems to be such a loner all of the time. April says that she used to have four quite close friends, but doesn't talk to them anymore, which Casey seems to understand. Casey says that he once had a very good friend, Nick, since he was in 2nd grade, but their friendship ended when Casey was just about to conclude one of his playoffs, in which he and his friend happened to be on opposing teams. Nick came up behind Casey and the latter swung his stick backwards, injuring Nick. After that, he chose to never speak to Casey again. April states that he probably never meant to hurt him like that. He then tells her that some things are just beyond their control, which greatly reminds her of what Donnie had said. He then says that maybe they can go get some pizza later, which also reminds her of the Turtles. Just then, some Foot-Bots arrive and start attacking....April initially fends them off, but is also then surprised at the revelation that they are now quite skilled robots. However, Casey then shows up to help, jumps right onto the ice, throws two pucks straight up into the air and hits them, smacking directly into the two robots' faces. However, Casey is then knocked down and one of the Foot-Bots prepares to stick a scythe into his head, but April throws a Kama into the robot's head in exchange. Casey comments that she has some rink range. He then asks her if she owes them a bit of money or something of that sort. Then, a dozen more Foot show up in a matter of seconds, and April says, "...or something". She wants Casey to go some place that is relatively safe, but he seems to be quite ecstatic to fight the robots. They both say that they can take them down themselves, but April then tries to lead the Foot away, since she knows that they're after her and her alone....However, Casey chooses to stay at the hockey rink with just a few of them, and is ready to fight. Meanwhile, Karai is secretly and secludedly watching April from a rooftop and sends a whole lot more Foot-Bots after her. The Turtles then find The Kraang hideout. Mikey is actually able to use his hands to create three accurate shadow puppets of a rabbit, an elephant, and a belly dancer to distract the three guards, granting the Turtles the sheer element of surprise as they disable the three Kraang droids from above. Venturing inside, they quickly find the gigantic robot that the aliens are still working on, and they determine that it must be the secret weapon. Meanwhile, April keeps fighting The Foot to the very best of her ability, but, after she is nearly killed with a scythe, she admits to herself that she does need some assistance from the Turtles, and so calls Donnie. Donnie answers very quietly and, after hearing of the circumstances, goes off to find April by following her coordinates. After he has left, the Turtles are ultimately detected with an "intruder alert" system and are forced to fight. Raph is disappointed that Donnie bailed on them, but they simply have to face facts in order to fight The Kraang without him... Casey is still at the hockey rink, successfully fighting off more of the Foot Soldiers with his unforeseeable and unprecedented moves. Meanwhile, April still continues to fight off the unrelenting Foot-Bot Soldiers on her tail, and it is soon revealed that some of them even have four concealed, weaponized arms now. Karai then finally makes her appearance, wielding a spear with a ligneous handle, and she starts to attack April directly, but not before saying, "This is between us girls..."Karai pins her down and comments that her skills are still weak, but then April's tessen comes around & hits her in the face and April says "You talk too much". Donnie quickly arrives and runs straight to April's side, managing to land/place some good hits on Karai with his staff. However, Karai quickly gets herself back up and, obviously under quite a false impression, says that their rodent master took someone (her mother) away from her (just as she incorrectly told Leonardo a while back), so she will now take away someone that means quite a lot to Splinter: April. Donnie then says that she won't touch April, and he keeps fighting with her, while April continues to deal with some of the Foot-Bots. Meanwhile, the Turtles continue to fight The Kraang, until Robo-Bradford is ready and fully-charged. Mikey thinks that it won't be so tough and the daredevil jumps at it, but the robot is able to detect the movement, resulting in the young turtle being easily defeated...The robot both has and wields plasma whips and plasma swords, and it easily outmatches every single one of the Turtles all at once. He ties Leo up, and is just about ready to blast him with his laser eyes. However, the robot now boots up it's main programming and it's intended course of action....,which is to capture April. Thus, it leaves to find her, and the Turtles are forced to follow it, but not before Mikey picks up one of The Kraang's automatic guns that was dropped and accidentally fires it at his three upset brothers... Karai keeps fighting with April, while Donnie now tries to fight off the robotic Foot Soldiers. Robo-Bradford then shows up, pushes Donnie aside, and proceeds to grab April. However, now the robot reveals it's true programming, which is actually to reserve April for The Kraang. It then begins to take off with April, but Karai jumps up and grabs one of it's legs with force, preventing it from doing so. However, the robot now views everyone besides April as a big threat, such as Karai and her many Foot Soldiers... The Shellraiser then shows up and does a 180 degree spin, ramming right into Robo-Bradford, whom Mikey quickly nicknames "Chrome Dome". Mikey begins firing a barrage of manhole covers at it, but "Chrome Dome" destroys them all with his laser eyes, removes Mikey from the van, and tosses him aside. He then grabs The Shellraiser and flips it onto it's side. Donnie then notices a panel on the robot's back that was damaged and cracked - and considers it to be a weak spot. Donnie manages to get behind it and rip the panel open with a couple blades in order to pry out some wires. The robot then goes ballistic, however, and spins the Turtles in every which direction. Karai continues to fight with April and nearly begins to outmatch the latter, but Leo manages to come in and knock Karai backwards with a flying kick. And Mikey finally defeats "Chrome Dome" by stabbing it's own laser sword through the center of it's chest. He then asks if he can keep the weapons, but after he nearly beheads two of them with it, their enraged expressions clearly state the answer. Leo outmatches Karai and tells her that it's over. Karai retorts, "For now!!!," and then completely vanishes with the use of a smoke bomb. April is about to thank the Turtles for saving her, but she then remembers Casey being left behind with the Foot Soldiers, and runs back to the hockey rink. She sees that he is okay, and that all of the robots have been utterly defeated there. She slips a little bit on the ice and ends up right in Casey's arms. Donnie sees this and looks on with a sad expression on his face. Back at the lair, as the four Turtles are watching TV, April shows up and makes amends with the turtles. The Turtles are very surprised to see her back again. Splinter is also glad to see her back, and April humbly asks if they can continue their training soon, to which he replies, "Whenever you wish." April is then quick to tell the the Turtles that she is very sorry for everything. Leo is confused by this and says, "But we we're the ones that screwed up." April responds that she understands, because the whole thing was merely an accident, and more importantly, they're her friends. She then promises that she'll never, ever hold a grudge again. Mikey then proves that he is grateful by offering her some rotten Pizza (which he deems to be 'eternal') that he found under his bed as a welcome home gift. April then goes over to Donnie and thanks him for always being there, even when she did not necessarily want him to be. She hugs him....and subsequently kisses him on the cheek. Donnie is so happy that he has a daydream in which he flies all around the world, yelling, "I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!!!!" Character Debuts * Chrome Dome Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did appear in this episode, but he didn't give out any wisdom. Production Trivia * The line Donnie said at the end of the episode ("I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!") is the same line used in all 4 TMNT movies, a 2003 series episode and a lyric from the 2003 series theme song. Gallery Errors *Mrs. Campbell which was shown at the end credits didn't appear at all. Video File:"Target April O'Neil" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes